<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parker meets people and gets confused by SammiPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467055">Parker meets people and gets confused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPhoenix/pseuds/SammiPhoenix'>SammiPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Diamonds, Eliot is a good boyfriend, Heist, How Do I Tag, No Smut, Protective Eliot Spencer, and also hardison is a good boyfriend, archie kinda sucks, because i dont wanna, just facts, parker is a good girlfriend, parker is confused, parker likes diamonds a little too much, parker thinks HYDRA is annoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPhoenix/pseuds/SammiPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. I met Captain Puerto Rico when he stole my HYDRA base, Natalie when she stole my information, Banner when he stole my diamonds, Tony when he stole my escape plan and Hawkman-guy-whatever like seven minutes ago when he stole my Eliot," Parker said, gesticulating wildly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Me Some Crossovers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parker meets people and gets confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1-</p><p>Parker hates the foster care system. No one cares about anyone, no one wants these kids, the whole system was fucked. </p><p>The small blonde was genuinely pissed. She was alone in the world, the same as she had always been. She sat on the roof of the foster care centre, Mr Rabbit in her arms. Her small little legs hung off the edge of the building, to be honest, she wasn't really scared. </p><p>“Hi.” She turned as fast as she possibly could, to glare at the young boy standing behind her.</p><p>“What are you doing up here?” He asked, sitting down next to her.</p><p>She was still glaring at him. What was he even doing up here? “I’m just looking.”</p><p>“I’m Clint, my brother Barney is in here too,” Clint told her. </p><p>She kind of wanted to jump off the roof. Not in a suicidal way, but in a flying way. Parker wanted to fly, just jump off and fly away. That would be exciting. </p><p>She realized that she never offered up her name. </p><p>Did she even want to offer up her name? </p><p>Nope.</p><p>“Barney? Like the evil purple dinosaur?” </p><p>Clint burst out laughing. This was a very serious question. Was his brother an evil purple dinosaur or not? Parker needed to know whether or not she should be extra nervous about sleeping that night. </p><p>“He’s not an evil purple dinosaur but he is annoying, like the purple dinosaur,” Clint told her.</p><p>Mr Rabbit didn't have any feelings about Clint. Mr Rabbit did not usually have a lot of emotions about people, especially about dirty blond 12-year-old boys who just decided to sit down next to her. </p><p>“Who’s that?” He motioned to Mr Rabbit. Parker would bite his hand off if he tried to touch Mr Rabbit, she had absolutely no issue with that. </p><p>She decided that answering was too much work and just continued to glare. Her tiny 6-year-old eyes squinting suspiciously at him. </p><p>“Okay,” Clint sighed. Wow, she decided, he sucks. “So, um. What are you doing in the system?” </p><p>“Fuck the system,” she whispered into Mr Rabbit’s ears. </p><p>Clint giggled, “Fuck the system!”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>2-</p><p>It was a dumb idea. </p><p>She did it, but it was a dumb, stupid, and idiotic idea. Maybe she should stab Archie, or maybe not.  Parker hated this plan. She hated everything about this. She would rather talk to people or die, both hold the same amount of terror to her. Oh god, this plan was so terrible.</p><p>Archie wanted her to break into Stark Industries. </p><p>She was gonna kill him. She was only 13, this was going to be the worst exercise ever. She had made her way into the building. </p><p>She wasn't meant to steal anything, maybe just a pen or a couple of wallets to prove she had done it. Parker assumes Archie meant this as a training exercise, which was smart because Stark Industries had an A+ security team.</p><p>Parker had gotten into the building through the roof, she pickpocketed a couple of passes from employees from each floor. There were a lot of floors. She had a lot of passes. As she was walking around, taking a couple of tiny things here and there. Her pockets were full of pens, paper clips, wallets, ID cards, and loose cash. Parker likes loose cash.</p><p>Suddenly an alarm went off. They must have found her rooftop entrance. She knew they would be looking for a person who didn't fit in, so she would now be focusing on fitting in. So she needed an office, everybody else on the floor had an office. Parker did not have an office, mostly because she didn't really work there. </p><p>Parker knocked on a closed-door near to where she was lurking. There was no response so she just opened the door, it wasn't locked so she didn't feel too bad (not that she would have felt bad if she had to pick open the door). She checked the name on the door, Tony somebody-or-whatever. Parker could pass as a Tony if she tried. </p><p>She sat down at the desk and face planted. This was a lot of hassle for something she didn't want to do. Parker decided that a smart idea would be to take inventory so she could get out. She wanted to get the heck out. </p><p>“Wha-?” She heard from a couch in the corner which a young man was laying on, a glass bottle in his hand. Parker regretted everything. “Who are you?” </p><p>She just stared at him. “Why would I tell you that?” </p><p>“There's an alarm going off?” This guy was very disoriented.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Oh, ok?” </p><p>He seemed hungover. Parker wanted to get out of there 300 times more. She watched him stumble up from the couch and then fall back onto the floor. Alcohol sucks and she would rather not deal with someone under the influence of that demon juice. </p><p>“So are you Tony whatever-your-last-name-is?” Parker felt the need to ask. She knew he was but it was nice to ask.</p><p>He sighed, “Yeah, Tony Stark.”</p><p>Well, that sucks. “Okay,” She responded, deciding that focusing on getting out was much more amusing than focusing on Tony whatever-his-name-is. Wait, did he say Stark? Yeah, no. This was too much stress for her, she wanted to shut down under the desk. That little dark space was inviting, nice to curl up in. </p><p>“Wait so you're not gonna get all excited?” He asked her.</p><p>She was confused, “no? Are you that important?” </p><p>“Well, I am the heir to the company.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” Parker wanted to stab herself in the eye. Talking to people was just very hard.</p><p>The alarm was going crazy. Tony looked over to her, “Did you break-in?” </p><p>Parker decided this was a lovely time to find a window, there was a window in the room so she walked over and opened it. It was an incredible drop down to the next rooftop. Parker was excited. She peeled off her- sorry Meghan Thromble’s- lab coat to reveal her black catsuit with her harness built-in. </p><p>“Ok, so you broke in and are now trying to leave?” Tony seemed calm. People are really strange. </p><p>Parker decided not to dignify him with a response. People are strange and stupid. </p><p>“So how old are you?” </p><p>She sighed and set up the rig. This whole exercise was very unplanned, Archie would be sufficiently annoyed after this terrible adventure. </p><p>“Ok so let me guess, 13?” </p><p>Yes.</p><p>He didn't need to know that though. </p><p>“Okay, 15?” </p><p>No. </p><p>“How about 18?”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“Ha, so you're 18?” </p><p>“No.” She left him with that wonderful puzzle as she parachuted out of the window. Her landing zone was a small rooftop in the distance. Tony watched her from the window.</p><p>There was nothing in the news about a strange blonde teenager breaking into Stark Industries so she assumed Tony hadn't told anyone. Maybe he thought he was still drunk? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. The important part was that no one found out it was her. </p><p> </p><p>3-</p><p>Parker would rather not save anyone. </p><p>She was in Kolkata to steal some diamonds. Diamonds are exciting and sparkly and awesome. Parker likes diamonds. </p><p>She had stolen the diamonds and she was currently hiding out in a small village. She was 100% surprised she was even able to properly hide out in this crowd.</p><p>She kept the diamonds on her person because why not and also she was paranoid, very paranoid. </p><p>She turned into an alley, full of people. Well, full of 5 people. 5 people is a lot ok, Parker couldn’t be faulted for thinking 5 was a lot of people, she grew up with just Archie and Archie was a grumpy old man. </p><p>The people in the alley were acting wrong, Parker wasn’t the best at figuring out when people were being weird but this was weird. There was a man, brown hair, grey T-shirt, grey linen pants, he was at the opposite end of the alley. It looked like he was trying to get the other men to leave him alone. “Can’t you guys leave me alone?” </p><p>Parker guessed she was right, he didn’t like those guys. “Banner you have to come with us.” A tall man with striking platinum blonde hair, similar to Parker’s own told ‘Banner’. </p><p>“No! You won’t be able to use me, never!” Banner shoved his hands out, maybe to keep them away from him? “Hey!” Shit, he noticed her. “Please help me.” But the diamonds. The diamonds were more important than this weird old guy.</p><p>She looked around, the other four guys turned towards her. They were wearing all black, every one of them. It looked very Secret Service/Military to Parker, though she thought every person in all black was part of the Secret Service. That caused a bit of a problem with a group of goths two years ago, Archie smoothed that over quickly though and Parker got out of jail easily. </p><p>Anyways she did not want to get caught up in any more military stuff, she was already on 3 Watch-lists she couldn’t afford being on anymore. But she was already a witness so she might as well help. She was 19, she needed those nice, beautiful, sparkly, amazing, incredible, diamonds for things that are not friendship bracelets for her and Mr Rabbit. </p><p>Two of the men began to walk menacingly towards her, the other two watching the Banner-man. Goddamnit, she was going to have to give up the diamonds, her beautiful sparkly babies would have to be sacrificed to the Secret Service. </p><p>She broke out in a run towards the men, gripping the bag of diamonds with her left hand. The men looked surprised, probably thinking she was just some regular blonde bimbo. She hopes a diamond gets in their eyes. As she passed them she pulled out the bag and threw a handful of diamonds out at them, grabbing Banner’s arm and running. </p><p>Then turned a corner and ran like hell. Eventually, they lost their tail, ending up on a fire escape on the other side of the city.</p><p>“Who are you? Where did you get those diamonds?” Banner coughed out, his lungs not the best for such a long run.</p><p>Shit. Response? “I found them.” </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>Well, that was all. She scaled up the fire escape and onto the roof. Banner watched her go, “Where are you going?” </p><p>But she was already gone. </p><p>(She had 3 small diamonds left. She made them into a necklace for herself. Parker kept it as a reminder of the first time she helped a person with her thieving.) </p><p> </p><p>4-</p><p>Parker had decided that this was ok. Working with a team was new and the 28-year-old was struggling. </p><p>The Leverage team was on a job, some guy who was skinning money off the top of his charity funds. His name was Malcolm Jenkins, Parker wanted to stab him. She wanted to stab him very very badly. </p><p>Hardison was telling them about Jenkins and his terrible personality. Parker was wanting to stab him with a fork more and more as Hardison and Nate told her more about Jenkins’ terrible terrible life choices. </p><p>Nate had a plan and so Sophie went in first with the disguise of Jillian Metz, a very annoying woman with a very snooty accent who had become his assistant. Parker was going to break into his office to find dirt on him. There was little to no security around his office and so Parker got in with minimal effort. </p><p>She swiped the card she had lifted and was granted access into the office. There was a redheaded lady in there. “You’re not supposed to be in here?” She said, swivelling around in the mark’s office chair.</p><p>“Parker? What’s going on over there?”  Nate asked through the comms.</p><p>“Neither are you,” Parker supplied. This woman’s stare was intense and the silence was deafening. </p><p>“Parker!” Nate yelled, “What is going on?” </p><p>Was she supposed to answer? What was the protocol?</p><p>“I’m Natalie Rushman, Jenkins’ new assistant,” the woman lied. Parker knew she lied because Jillian Metz was Jenkins’ assistant and Jillian Metz was also Sophie. </p><p>Parker glared, “No, your not.”</p><p>“Well, neither are you,” ‘Natalie Rushman’ told her.</p><p>Parker rolled her eyes, “I’m gonna poke around. You’re poking around so it’s ok if I poke around?” </p><p>Natalie shrugged so Parker took that as a yes. She walked over to the computer and plugged in Hardison’s thumb drive. </p><p>“Don’t wipe the servers until we’re done looking,” Natalie told her.</p><p>“I don’t wipe anything.” Parker glanced over towards Natalie who was still scrolling through the information presented on the screen. </p><p>Natalie turned towards her, “Then tell your associate not to wipe it until I’m done.”</p><p>“Hmm?” She murmured towards Hardison.</p><p>“Fine,” Hardison told her through the earpiece. “But make sure to let me know to wipe it when you guys are done.” </p><p>“Mhm.” Parker approved. </p><p>She and Natalie parted ways once they got the information they needed. “Bye.” Parker waved.</p><p>Natalie gave a little finger waggle in Parker’s direction before running off down the other hall. </p><p>“Parker, what was that?”  Eliot asked.</p><p>“We may have a little help on this job.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” He wondered.</p><p>“Nothing.” She told him while stepping out the door, vaguely noticing Natalie walk out a different door and into a black non-descript car. </p><p> </p><p>5-</p><p>She shouldn’t be confused. Parker kept running into unusual people during jobs. People who had no business benign where she was. People who were incredibly weird and messed up. </p><p>She didn’t tell anyone much about Natalie, just that she was there. </p><p>Her, Eliot and Hardison had been working with Leverage for a while and it was nice. Parker appreciated having people to call when she was in trouble, and she was in trouble.</p><p>To be fair Parker had no idea the warehouse was a HYDRA base. </p><p>She was just scouting out the area to see if she could set up shop there. You know, a nice place to stash her stuff. Her sparkly stuff.</p><p>But it was a HYDRA base and so she might just be a little trapped, so she called Sophie.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Hi Sophie,” She whispered. </p><p>“Parker? Why are you whispering?” Sophie was probably at the bar with Nate, trying to give the man as much information as possible.</p><p>“I sent you my location. Come get me?” </p><p>“Parker what did you do?” </p><p>“Bring Eliot.” </p><p>“Par-”</p><p>She hung up. They were coming for her was all she could think, Eliot and Hardison and Nate and Sophie were coming for her. They would help her escape. She was incredibly trapped. </p><p>Parker was hiding in a supply closet, the toilet paper had little skulls on them. HYDRA was a bunch of buttfaces who put their logo on toilet paper. She heard a bunch of punchy sounds from the other side of the door. They couldn’t have come that fast?</p><p>She had just called Sophie, who had just told Nate, who had to have told Hardison, who was with Eliot, who was probably pissed. Maybe Eliot had just taken Lucille and drove to the warehouse. That’s something Eliot would do. </p><p>The punchy noises stopped and Parker opened the door to check if it was safe to come out yet. </p><p>It was decidedly not safe. </p><p>There was a man out there who was not Eliot. He was wearing a blue helmet with a big white A on it. Parker hoped it stood for Ally. He had a red and white stripey thing around his waist. Was he Mr Puerto Rico? Because he looked a lot like the Puerto Rican flag. <br/>She shut the door in his face as fast as possible.</p><p>She moved back from the door and he kicked it in. She pulled out her TAZER and held it up, pressing the button to make it crackle. He recoiled backwards.</p><p>“Get away from me or I’ll taze you,” She said, malice in her voice. </p><p>“I’m here to help.” He held his hand out, she swiped at it with the TAZER. He yanked his hand back by his side.</p><p>“To help HYDRA?” She shot back. She would seriously taze him if he tried to touch her, or spear him with a broom handle.</p><p>He looked shocked, “No. I’m Captain America.”</p><p>“But you have the Puerto Rican flag on your uniform. I should know I’ve been to Puerto Rico,” She held out her taser, making sure to crackle it again.</p><p>He made a face, “It’s the American flag, red white and blue?” </p><p>“That’s also the colours of the Puerto Rican flag.” </p><p>“Yeah, but people think of America first.” </p><p>“I thought of Puerto Rico and never thought of America.”</p><p>He seemed irritated, but like Eliot irritated, where he pretends to be bothered but is amused. Captain America (Puerto Rico) told her to follow him. Parker kept the taser between them, just in case Captian America (Puerto Rico) decided to turn on her and slice her head off with his big shield. </p><p>He leads her outside then spoke, “I rigged this place to blow so we want to get as far away as possible in-” he checked his watch”-28 seconds.”</p><p>Parker was ecstatic, “you’re gonna blow the place up?” </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah?”</p><p>“What did you use? C4? TnT?” She was so excited she was vibrating.</p><p>“I don’t know I just swivelled around some wires in the boiler.</p><p>“Ew.” </p><p>Captain America (Puerto Rico) looked at her like she was crazy, which she wasn’t, thank you very much. He told her he had to go punch Nazi’s and ran off. She just stood there until Lucille drove up with one Eliot and one Hardison inside. “Parker” They both called her name.</p><p>“Yeah,” she turned to face the car. “Captain Puerto Rico said he was gonna make the place blow up. Can we watch?” </p><p>“What?” Eliot asked. </p><p>The place blew. It wasn’t the nicest explosion but it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>Nate and Sophie left. </p><p>They left and Parker was in charge. </p><p>She was so scared. </p><p>What if she got Eliot killed or Hardison? They had just gotten together (all three of them, she was happy) she couldn’t accidentally kill them. </p><p>“Hey, babe,” Eliot called from the other room. He was probably calling for her but she was a little too panicked to move. “Parker?” He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. That’s what they called it but Parker called it ‘The workroom’.</p><p>She was hiding on the ceiling, her rig was one of the nicer ones it made her feel good. </p><p>“Parker?” He was looking right at her. “What’s up, sweetheart?” </p><p>“I’m Nate now?” She asked him.</p><p>“No, you’re Parker.” </p><p>“But I’m the one who has to make plans and stuff like that.”</p><p>Eliot kept his head craned up towards her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She liked him looking up at her like he was a sunflower and she was his sun. </p><p>“Okay.” She lowered herself down into his arms, “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” </p><p>That conversation called back a memory from her childhood. Sitting on a rooftop with someone laughing. She then recalled a very strange heist, then meeting with a very weird man. Then Kolkata where she helped her first person with her diamonds. Natalie Rushman. Captain Puerto Rico. </p><p>“Let’s break into Stark Industries.”</p><p>They made a plan. Hardison was going to disable the AI and Parker was going in through the roof with Eliot. They would make their way to one of the office floors and steal whatever they could get their hands on then leave. This was more of an exercise than an actual heist and Parker was excited to maybe see that Tony whoever guy again, he was funny. </p><p>Eliot seemed kind of wary about this plan, “Breakin’ into Stark Industries seems kind of risky, babe.”</p><p>“It’s not that hard. I did it when I was 13,” Parker told them both from her space on Lucille’s floor. </p><p>“They changed a lot of stuff since then,” Hardison told her, sitting in the passenger seat of the van. Eliot was driving. </p><p>Parker scrunched her face up, annoyed, “It was really easy when I did it and now I have you guys so it’ll be more fun.” </p><p>Neither of them objected so they began the heist. Parker sent in a cellphone in a package so Alec could begin hacking the AI, which he did. </p><p>Parker and Eliot got to the top of the roof, don’t ask how because Parker doesn’t remember. They made their way down through the elevator shaft and were distributed right on one of the office floors, they lifted some badges from unexpecting scientists and took some lab coats from lockers. </p><p>“Alright, so you guys have 19 minutes before the AI comes back online,” Hardison told them. Parker beamed. 19 whole minutes to wreak havoc? Awesome!</p><p>Her and Eliot began walking around, swiping things from pockets, purses and desks. Parker had a plethora of rubber bands in her pockets to shoot at Hardison whenever he got stuck in his computer. Parker watched Eliot steal a bunch of paperclips, pens, and hair ties. She thought he would look cute with a braid in, one long braid down his back would look kind of hot. </p><p>They were passing a stairwell when an arm poked out and dragged them through. Eliot was not having that and immediately put his hands up for a fight.</p><p>The person who pulled them through was about her size and male, with dusty blonde hair cut short to his head and a bow and quiver of arrows across his back. </p><p>Parker was annoyed. They didn’t have time for this. “This is our heist,” she glared. “Get your own.” </p><p>“I’m not heisting. I live here.” He pulled off his reflective goggles to reveal bright blue eyes. Parker couldn’t help but liken them to Eliot’s, though her boyfriend’s eyes were much more of electric blue colour. </p><p>“That’s Hawkeye. Guys that’s an Avenger. Oh my god. Eliot, please fight him just so I can say my boyfriend fought an avenger. Parker, please talk to him. Oh my god.” Hardison ranted through their earpiece. </p><p>Parker could practically hear the ‘Dammit Hardison,’ from the little growl that Eliot let out. She knew it was a growl of, ‘Jeeze they know we’re here.’ </p><p>“Okay, are you gonna fight us?” She asked him, readjusting her ponytail. </p><p>He sighed, “No, follow me.” </p><p>Neither Parker nor Eliot was comfortable with that. “No.”</p><p>Hawkeye seemed kind of done with this, “Look, come upstairs, meet the rest of the Avengers. Tony wants to know how you guys broke JARVIS.” </p><p>“Is that the AI?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Come up,” She whispered into the little earpiece, deciding that if this man knew the Tony from the office who hadn’t reported her then he must be at least a little ok. She kept her hand on her taser though. </p><p>Hardison responded as fast as he could, “Wait really? How?” </p><p>The man had begun leading them up the stairs so she felt comfortable whispering back, “Plan D.” </p><p>Hardison understood and responded with a hum of affirmation. They stopped at a reinforced door which Hawkeye opened easily and walked through. Eliot seemed hesitant to follow but Parker placed her small hand on his shoulder and he walked through, the thief trailing close behind. </p><p>The door leads to a huge room with couches and a kitchen. It all seemed similar to the backrooms of the Brewpub but in white instead of the nice, soft, wood colour Hardison had picked out with Sophie’s help. Two people were sitting on the couch, lounging, but when Hawkman (or whatever he was called) walked in they all jumped to attention. </p><p>Parker recognized a couple of them, Natalie and Captain Puerto Rico, she had met them before. Someone else walked out of the kitchen with a smoothie in his hand, Banner from Kolkata, she had used some perfectly good diamonds saving his life and he didn’t even thank her.</p><p>There were two other people in the room, a very tall man with long blonde hair and soft facial features, and Hawkguy (what was his name again?) </p><p>Eliot was still standing in front of her, protecting her until she was ready to speak up, Tony got there first, “How did you disable JARVIS?” He seemed more excited than upset.</p><p>“Hacking.” Was her response. She had no idea what Hardison did to turn off the security robot thing. </p><p>Tony looked annoyed, “Well obviously but what kind of hacking?” </p><p>“The difficult kind.” </p><p>They didn’t notice the elevator ticking but her and Eliot did. Hardison would be there any second now. ‘DING’.</p><p>Everyone swivelled to face the elevator as it opened and Hardison walked out, “Oh wow! This is so cool, but man the white is kinda searing don’t you think. A little bright on the eyeballs?” He walked over to Parker and Eliot.</p><p>“How did you get up here?” Natalie asked.</p><p>“Well, I’m Mr Starks personal intern. And by the way, your desk lady is very racist.” That last sentence he said with a frown. </p><p>Tony looked confused, “But your not my intern?” </p><p>“Stark!” Everyone turned to her as she popped up from behind Eliot,  moving to the front of him. “Your last name was Stark! That’s what you said. I mean it was a mumble and maybe that’s why I didn’t catch it.” </p><p>Tony looked surprised, “Do I know you?” </p><p>Captain Puerto Rico spoke than, “I met you at that HYDRA base, almost a year ago.”</p><p>“And I met you at Malcolm Jenkins’ office,” Natalie told them.</p><p>“Kolkata. Diamonds,” Banner said.</p><p>“Yeah. I met Captain Puerto Rico when he stole my HYDRA base, Natalie when she stole my information, Banner when he stole my diamonds, Tony when he stole my escape plan and Hawkman-guy-whatever like seven minutes ago when he stole my Eliot.” Parker gesticulated wildly. It was very infuriating that people kept stealing her stuff.</p><p>“He stole your diamonds? Man, your lucky she didn’t stab you with a fork,” Eliot told Banner. </p><p>Banner gulped.</p><p>“Wait, so you know all of us? Also its HawkEYE,” HawkEYE told her. </p><p>She shrugged, “Except you.” </p><p>“Well then hi, I’m Clint.” </p><p>“Oh, then I know Clint from when he stole my rooftop.” She pointed at him, remembering the name of the boy who tried to sit with her on the orphanage rooftop. </p><p>“Ok so who else is confused?” Hardison asked. “Nobody? Wow.” </p><p>“I am confused?” the super-buff blond guy said to the room at large. “I thought these people were thieves? Have they not stolen valuable objects and destroyed Stark’s wall machine?” </p><p>“Yes, but it’s ok, we’ve forgiven them.” Natalie turned to tell Buff-man.</p><p>“Well, then I must introduce myself. I am Thor, son of Odin.” He held out his hand for a handshake which she gave him. </p><p>“I’m Parker and this is Eliot and Hardison. We are Leverage International.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this. Please leave a comment if you want me to write more Leverage crossovers. I'm also super unsure if all the characters sound right and if Parker sounds like Parker, so if you guys noticed anything please let me know so I can fix it or work on it.<br/>Thanks,<br/>Sammi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>